


Anything

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sick Lucas, caring Eliott, please they are just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: "Oh," his mom said quietly. And then, after few minutes of silence, she said "you're real gentleman, honey.""But your big mamooth heart will bring you only trouble," she added so softly, that little Lucas didn't hear her.She was right.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y´all!  
I thought: quick one-shot elu fic before that epiloge of the first one.  
I did: work on this for so fucking long time; work on epilogue of the first one; write down several headcanons for bright new chaptered elu fic which appeared in my mind JUST LIKE THAT
> 
> Okay.  
That was enough.  
Hope you´ll enjoy, let me know what you think, if you want.

When Lucas was 6, he got into the fight with one boy from his school, a bit older and a bit taller.

He had to do that. The boy was mean to one little girl from Lucas' class, the only one of his classmates who was smaller than him, and Lucas had to do that.

He had to protect little Manon in all costs. She was cute and always so nice and she shared her candies with him all the time.

He can't remember how it all started, he only knew he punched the mean boy to the face, the boy fought back and since Lucas was really small back then, the boy somehow managed to sit on him and Lucas couldn't escape.

He ended up with broken nose and bruise under his left eye.

Little Manon with tears in her pretty greenish eyes with long curled eyelashes was looking at him in awe, wiping the blood under his nose with paper tissue.

"Thank you, Lulu," she said and sniffled.

"Of course," said little Lucas and caressed her shoulder.

"Thank you, but still, you shouldn't do that, you got hurt because of me," she said with guilty expression.

"Many," Lucas said and tried really hard not to cry, because his nose and eye were in really big pain. "I would do anything for you."

...

His mother picked him up in school, asking "Why would you do that? Didn't you see the boy is much bigger than you?"

"Mom, that doesn't matter," little Lucas says.

"How so? Next time rather pick up yourself boys with same height as you to fight. He could hurt you much more than this," his mother shakes his head.

"I couldn't let him to do that," says Lucas and folds his hands on his chest. His nose hurts.

"Let him to do what exactly?" his mother asks.

"He was mean to Manon," says Lucas grumpily.

"Who's Manon?"

"My classm-.... friend. Manon is my friend," says Lucas. "She's the sweetest person ever, I would never let anyone to hurt her. And that assho-"

"Lucas, watch your language!"

"That idiot-" Lucas continues and his mom chuckles. "That idiot was acting disrespectful to her."

"Oh," his mom said quietly. And then, after few minutes of silence, she said "you're real gentleman, honey."

And Lucas heared something else there. He heard pride. His mom was proud of him.

Gentleman.

Yes, he could be that.

Real gentleman.

His mom sighed.

"But your big mamooth heart will bring you only trouble," she added so softly, that little Lucas didn't hear her.

She was right.

...

When was Lucas 10, he almost fought his classmate Imane.

Well, no, not at all, just... They were arguing about solution of their group work, both of them totally convinced about their own truth.

"Are you stupid or what? Your answer is totally wrong," said Imane.

"I´m not stupid, I´m right, look, this is how I figured it out," Lucas said and handed his paper to her. But Imane shoved his hand away.

"I´m not gonna get a bad grade because of you, Lucas Lallemant, never!" she yelled.

"Yeah? Well, same back to you, Imane Bak..Ba..whatever!" yelled Lucas back at her, because he still wasn´t sure about pronunciation of Imane´s last name.

Imane stood up from their table and Lucas followed. They stood there, facing each other, Imane´s expression could murder him, if she wanted, he was sure about that too, same as about his work.

"I´m not gonna give that bullshit of yours to the teacher, I´m the best from whole class and noone ruins that for me, do you hear me?" Imane yelled. Classmates were staring at them, noone speaked, because they all knew Imane is the biggest badass.

"Imane, just, look at it, I´m sure I am right, okay? Look at my paper!" said Lucas desperately.

"No, I am right in this!" Imane shoved him to his chest and Lucas staggered few steps backwards.

"What are you doing?" yelled Lucas and Imane shoved him again. "Stop it!"

"Why? Are you scared because I´m much stronger than you, huh?"

"No, just stop it, I´m not gonna fight a girl," said Lucas and the word gentleman in his mother´s voice echoed in his head.

But Imane get angry with that and shoved Lucas on the ground and sit on him, slapped him to his chest.

"Are you kidding me? I´m stronger than half of the stupid boys from this school," Imane screamed to his face. Lucas put his hands in front of his face, palms up, to protect himself.

"I know! I know! I know that Imane, I know you are," he said.

"Then why?!"

"Because I´m a gentleman!" Lucas yelled and closed his eyes. "I´m not fighting girls, I´m protecting them from assholes who fight them!" he was afraid to open his eyes. "I would do anything for you!"

Silence.

Silence in whole class and Lucas felt Imane stood up from him and when he opened his eyes, he saw her standing there, above him, her hand reaching to him.

Lucas looked at her, took her hand and stood up as well.

"Okay," said Imane. "I´ll look at your paper."

Lucas didn´t remember how it was eventually, who was right and who not, but it didn´t matter. At all.

They were best buds since then.

...

When Lucas was 12, his mother started to feel bad. Well, worse than before. His father who was missing all the time at home wasn´t helping either.

His mom liked when Lucas played her to the piano or read her from her favourite books. She gave him this book about world wonders and he loved it and his mother loved when he reads her from that.

His mom was laying down on the couch or in warm days they were in garden, his mom in swing chair and Lucas was sitting next to her on the sitting bag, reading all the wonderful things just to talk about them together with her for hours.

"You have such a big kind heart, my dear," said his mom one day after they talked about the fact that there are almost three hundread miliard stars in milky way for at least hour and a half.

Lucas looked at her and smiled, caressed her hair back from her face and she did the same to him.

"Thank you for being here for me, Lucas," said his mom and held his hand in hers.

"Of course mom, I love you, I would do anything for you," said Lucas and leaned closer to hug her.

"I love you too baby, so much," his mom whispered to his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

...

When Lucas was 14, he started learning how to skate with his best friend Yann.

They usually went to park and there they were skating until it was almost dark outside. Lucas always stayed longer, because his parents were arguing lately a lot and he didn´t want to be at home and listening to that.

He didn´t tell Yann. He was ashamed of that.

One spring afternoon he was in park alone, Yann had to go visit his grandma.

He was pretty good in skating by now and he wanted to learn jump above the low fence, which was in skatepark.

Okay, to be honest... he wanted to impress Yann. Because yeah, Yann is his best friend but also... Lucas felt like he might be... more important to him than that, you know? Just... he was so kind and nice and his chocolate skin looked so soft and his black eyes were lighter on the sun, almost caramelish, and he smiled at Lucas all the time and helping him with everything and never told him he was needy or clingy, never, not once.

So yeah, Lucas wanted to impress him.

He was trying to jump over that with his skateboard, again and again, and then he finally did it, he was smiling so hard and did it again and again and then he raised his fist into the air, eyes closed, head fell backward, and Lucas was happy, he was happy and in awe with his own skills, he was proud of himself and he didn´t care he might look like total fool, alone in skatepark and he yelled one loud "Yes!" to the blue blue sky.

Then he heard it.

Voices.

"You´re such a creep!" yelled one of them.

"I´m not fucking creep, it´s not my fault that you´re total idiot!" yelled other one.

Lucas looked around and saw a group of boys, one of them was sitting on the bike with his feet on the ground and four others stood around him, one of them had football under his arm.

"What did you say?" said the one with football. "I probably heard wrong," he put his hand over his ear.

"You heard me. You´re an idiot," said the bike boy.

"I think you should apologize," said another one.

"Yeah, you´re kinda rude, don´t you think, Demaury?" said another.

"You know what?" said the bike boy, "I´m better than this," he sat on the bike properly and started pedaling. "I don´t need this, I´m leaving," he called over his shoulder as he was leaving on his bike.

"You think you´re better than us, you creeper?!" yelled the first one and threw his ball on the bike boy with so much force, it hit the boy to the side of his head and he fell from bike.

Boys started laughing.

Lucas saw red.

He ran to them and shoved that idiot to his shoulders.

Masculine shoulders. Wide. Strong.

Fuck.

"What the fuck?" the boy said.

"Who the hell are you? Dwarf?" said another one and they were laughing again.

Yes, Lucas was short, but when he was angry, he was dangerous.

"None of your bussiness, idiots!" said Lucas, ready to fight.

"What the fuck are you trying to do here? We don´t fight stupid kids!" said the first one and their annoying laughter echoed in Lucas head, made him even more angry. "Get out, hobbit!"

"You get out, assholes!" Lucas took step closer. Lucas with his mamooth heart, like his mom said, was ready to fight for the bike boy.  
He´s gentleman. He´s helping them who needs, right?

The bigger and older boy started reaching his hand to punch him, and then he looked over Lucas´ head and his expression changed. Lucas turned around and he saw a family with three kids slowly coming to them. They weren´t close enough, but they were there. They were witnesses.

Before Lucas could turn back, someone shoved him harshly and he fell on the gravel ground.

"Let´s go," said that asshole and they left.

Lucas stood up, brushed the sand and dust from his pants and palms and then he went to the bike boy.

"Hey," he said and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m good," said the boy and Lucas saw red spot on his left cheek. He reached his hand and touched him softly, the boy hissed and winced under the touch of Lucas´ cold fingers.

"I´m sorry, they´re idiots," said Lucas and looked him in the eyes. Pretty. So pretty eyes. Little grey, little blue, little green. Reminded him the picture of one galaxy from Lucas´ encyclopedia about space.

"Why did you do that?" asked the boy then.

"What?" Lucas asked back, confused.

"Why did you help me? They could beat your ass."

"Oh, but they didn´t, right?" said Lucas and smiled at him. The boy shook his head, little frown between his eyebrows.

"Why?" he just asked again.

"What is your name?" Lucas asked instead.

"Eliott," he said, "I´m Eliott."

And, really, what a beautiful name. What a beautiful sound is that. _Eliott_. Just wow.

"Eliott," said Lucas just to taste it on his own tongue. Delicious. Felt so right. "I would do anything for you."

Eliott was staring at him and his eyes felt warmer. "But...why? You don´t even know me..." he said like he was sorry about that. Honestly, Lucas was too.

"I just... I just wanted to see your smile," said Lucas, taken aback with his own words. Where is this came from? Why would he said that? The boy must think he´s total creep now. Lucas just said the first thing on his mind. His mouth faster than his brain.  
Again.

But when Lucas looked at the boy again, he saw that. The sign of smile in the corner of his lips. Slow. Warm. Small and already beautiful.

"Are you gonna cry?" Lucas asked then (mostly because he felt embarassed and wanted to change the topic to protect himself from blushing) and pointed at Eliott´s red cheek.

Eliott scoffed. "No, I´m not. I´m fucking fifteen, it would be embarrassing as hell."

Lucas shook his head and smiled at the boy. Eliott. The bike boy´s name was Eliott. "No it wouldn´t." he said.

"Yes, it would," Eliott raised an eyebrow on him.

"No. I mean... I´m fucking fourteen, and I would cry," Lucas shrugged. "It´s normal reaction, you know. If something hurt you, you can cry."

Eliott was looking at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Pretty. Pink. Looking soft.

"Who are you?" he asked him.

"Oh, I´m sorry. Lucas. I´m Lucas," he reached his hand to shake with Eliott´s.

"You´re bleeding," said Eliott, looking at his palm. And yes, really, he was bleeding, he had scratched palm just above his wrist, on the heel of a palm. He didn´t really notice before. But now, when he did notice and when he saw that... it started hurt. Burning. Itching.

"For fuck´s sake," Lucas hisses to himself, cought his right wrist with his left hand.

"Does it hurt?" Eliott asked, concerned.

"Um..." Lucas looked up at him. He didn´t want Eliott to feel bad, because it happened when Lucas was defensing him. "No. Not really," he said then and stood up. Then he helped Eliott up to his feet too.

"Are you gonna cry?" Eliott asked then and when Lucas looked at him again, _damn_, he was tall.

"Who the hell are you? Damn Eifell tower?" said, surprised and Eliott smiled too wide and bright and then he laughed. And he was laughing and Lucas was watching him with smile on his face.

"I knew it," said Lucas.

"Knew what?" asked Eliott with wide grin on his face.

"That it´s worth it," said Lucas.

"What is worth it?"

"Seeing your smile," Lucas said and Eliott´s grin grew wider (if it´s possible) and his eyes got this special light. He´s shining. He´s like the sun.

Honestly, Lucas didn´t recognize himself. When he grew up to be this brave? Okay yeah, he was fighting people since he was six years old but... when he became bold like this? Talking to strangers like this? Talking to cute pretty boys like this?  
When he started thinking about boys like this?  
He didn´t know.

But the best part of all of this was that he didn´t even care. Eliott made him feel bold, brave, _himself_. He didn´t even know him!

"Hey," said Lucas then, "do you skate?"

"Not so much, no. A little. You?" Eliott answered.

"Yeah, I just learned this new trick. Could I show you?" he asked a little shy.

"Yes, of course! I would love to see that!" said Eliott enthusiastically.

Lucas showed him his skate jump. It went well, he made it on the first try.

He impressed Eliott.

After, Eliott rode his bike, Lucas held his seat, standing on his skate and they went together like this till the dark and they were laughing so loud and Lucas was so happy, like never.

They were inseparable since then.

...

When Lucas was 15, his father came home one day and after few moments he was about to leave with two big suitcases.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucas who just came from his mom´s bedroom with half-empty plate.

His father looked at him and wasn´t saying anything for a long moment. Then he took a deep breath.

"I´m leaving, Lucas," he said. Just like that. Same tone like he would say _I have a blue shirt today._ No emotions. Just the... thing.

"What?" said Lucas.

He wasn´t surprised, no. Dissapointed but not surprised. He was actually waiting for this moment for a while now.

Still, he was scared. He was only fucking fifteen and he has to already cook for his mom everyday, doing laundry and cleaning the house, take care for almost everything. His mom was helping when she had good days, but these weren´t very often lately.

"I´m stuck in here. I can´t do that anymore. It´s suffocating," said his father like he was the one who suffer here and not his ill mother or Lucas, still a kid, without proper father figure in his life.

His father turned his back to Lucas and walked through the door.

"You coward! How can you do that to us!?" Lucas yelled at him. "How can you live with yourself? I would do anything for you! Anything! And you-"

"Stop being so dramatic, Lucas. Man up and take care of your mother, I´ll send you some money. Soon."

"I don´t give a fuck about your fucking money!" Lucas screamed and felt the tears on his cheeks.

His father didn´t give him a single look over his shoulder and left. Left like that, sat to his big shiny car and rode away.

Left his ill wife and his son.

Lucas was sitting there, in the open front door, cried so hard so long and right there he has his first strong panic attack.

And he was alone.

...

Lucas is 17 now.

He lives in flatshare with three roommates. His mother is in nice nursing home and she´s doing better. She´s really better. Lucas going there to visit her almost every sunday and he´s happy, he´s always so happy when he finds her sitting in the chair by the window, smiling happily at him, talking to him and actually really listening and understands what he´s telling her.

"What do you wanna watch?" asks Eliott as he´s coming back from kitchen with their drinks and bowl of chips. They have their movie night at Eliott´s. Just the two of them. It´s kind of their thing since they met at Lucas´ fourteen. They both wearing sweatpants and watching a movie together at friday nights. Neither of them was the party type, really. They tried and didn´t like it. Then they never went again.

"Whatever you want," says Lucas, straighten himself on the couch and reaches his hand for the cans under Eliott´s arm. He doesn´t feel very well today. He might be sick. His throat hurts a little.

"Really?" asks Eliott with raised eyebrow, falling to the seat next to him with huff.

"Yeah, you know me, I´m not picky," says Lucas and smiles at him.

"Sure you´re not," Eliott laughs.

"Hey! What that´s suppose to mean?" says Lucas, fake offended.

"Nothing, really, just that-" Eliott doesn´t finnish before he gets interrupt by his empty stomach sounds. A little blush appears on his cheeks and Lucas thinks he never saw something more adorable.

"Are you hungry?" asks Lucas, trying not to laugh or melts on the floor. One or another, both inappropriate.

"Uh... it´s okay, really, I just didn´t have time to properly eat today," says Eliott, little shy and Lucas´ heart beats loudly in his chest. Without. Fucking. Reason.

Because Eliott is his best friend.

Bestest from the best friends.

That´s all.

"Eliott-"

"No it´s good, really, look, here are chips, I can eat them," says Eliott and put the bowl of chips on his stomach as he half-lays on the couch.

"Chips are not a meal," says Lucas and shakes his head.

"Eh..yes? They are?" Eliott says, doesn´t look at Lucas and starts choosing movie on netflix page.

"Eliott," says Lucas, "I could cook you something."

Eliott´s head snaps to him. "W-what?"

Lucas shrugs.

"No, Lucas, really, it´s totally-" another growling echoes the room and the pink blush turns to red and Lucas´ hands start itching with the sudden need to touch touch touch-

"Yes!" says Lucas a little too loudly and abruptly stands up. "I´ll cook for you, something simple to not take so much time, but good, I promise," and with that he almost runs to kitchen.

Fuck. What is happening?

Lucas finds some noodles, vegetable, cheese and bacon. He cooked the noodles, then he fried the bacon and vegetables, put it all together in the pan, and at the end add the cheese to be melted just right.

He serves it on the plate and bring it to Eliott exactly 20 minutes later since he left him.

"Here you go," says and put the plate to Eliott´s hands.

"Oh," says Eliott, taken aback. "Wow, Lucas, that smells so good."

Lucas just smiles.

Eliott grabs a fork and put first try into his mouth. Lucas carefully watching his every move.

Why?

To see if it tastes good to Eliott, of course.

"Mmm.." Eliott hums and closes his eyes with pleassure. "Oh my god, oh my god Lucas, this is.." Eliott shakes his head and shoves another full fork to his mouth.

"Is that... acceptable?" asks Lucas because, apparantely, Eliott likes it but still, he didn´t give him any clear opinion.

Eliott stops chewing. "Acceptable?" he says and turns to face Lucas. "Are you fucking kidding me? This is heaven on the plate I swear!"

Lucas laughs with fond and relief. "I´m glad you like it. It probably tastes so good just because you´re really hungry. And hunger is the best cook, like they say." Lucas shrugs and turns to tv screen.

"Lucas," says Eliott.

"Hm?" Lucas doesn´t turn to him.

"Hey," says Eliott and put his hand on Lucas´ forearm. Lucas looks at it and then finally meets Eliott´s soft eyes. "It´s delicious. It´s fucking delicious, you´re amazing cook," he says with honest eyes and the blush jumps to Lucas, creeping at his cheeks and ears. He feels Eliott´s warm hand on his and his heart makes wonders in his ribcage. "Thank you for doing this for me," says Eliott and caresses his forearm with his hand a little before he takes it back to continue in his meal.

"Of course," says Lucas. And then, before he could stop himself: "I would do anything for you."

It just slips out of his lips and now it´s there. Hanging in the air between the two of them. Lucas doesn´t know why he´s blushing, why he´s so shy about that, why this should be a bad thing. He and Eliott are bestest friends for 3 years, they can say each other things like this, so where is the real problem?

Problem is that maybe Lucas feels so right about telling those words to Eliott it might scares him a little.  
Problem is that Lucas feels like he never meant it as deep honest as now.  
Problem is that it´s absolutely true. He would do anything for this soft boy next to him.  
Problem is that Lucas might be feeling different about him, a little different, good different but, he can´t quite name it yet.

Eliott looks at him with the sweetest smile ever and sparkly beautiful eyes.

"Anything?" he asks softly.

"Anything," says Lucas with serious face, voice hoarse.

"Anything?" Eliott asks and his smile grows wider.

Lucas laughs. "Anything."

Eliott laughs with him and in his eyes appears this strange glint. Then he frowns.

"You won´t eat?"

"I ate today, you didn´t," says Lucas.

"But you need to eat a proper dinner, too," says Eliott. Lucas grabs the bowl of chips, which now lays next to Eliott´s thigh on the couch.

"I have these," says Lucas and eats one.

"No, Lucas, chips are not a meal," says Eliott.

"Yes?" says Lucas, repeats Eliott´s words from earlier. "They are." Eliott starts shaking his head again. "I´m not hungry, Eliott, chill."

"What are you talking about? You´re always hungry," says Eliott and moves closer to him. "Here," he says as he reaching his hand with fork full of noodles to Lucas´ mouth. "Try it."

"No, it´s your dinner, stop," says Lucas and turns his head away, trying to ignore the fact that Eliott´s body is pressed to his side and he´s so warm and he smells nice.

"Did you even try it?" Eliott raises eyebrows at him. "Did you really try it yourself before you brought that to me? Because, Lucas, you should have. Now you don´t know if it´s really that good or actually pretty disgusting so I have to say those nice words just to not make you mad or upset, so...?"

"What?"

"Try it," says Eliott and shoves the bite to his mouth before Lucas could say anything else.

Lucas´ chewing and Eliott´s watching him. Carefully. With small smile playing on his lips.

"So?"

"Hm...you were right," Lucas nods and wipes his lips.

"Yeah?" asks Eliott, doesn´t really know what Lucas exactly means right now.

"Yeah, it´s truly fucking delicious."

Eliott laughs and then just smiles at him.

"Yes, it is," says and then he gives Lucas another bite. Lucas doesn´t turn away this time. He opens his mouth, eyes locked with Eliott´s so he doesn´t miss the way how Eliott´s looking at his mouth, his own lips parted and then he swallows, as Lucas´ lips embrace the silver fork.

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, neither of them really payed attention to the movie on the screen (but both of them pretending they were), they were sharing food from one plate with one fork and then, when Lucas felt warmth and heaviness on his shoulder as Eliott fell asleep pressed next to him, he just lows the volume of the tv and after few moments, he fell asleep too.

...

Lucas wakes up to the dark. He feels like he might be sick. His throat is in pain and his head is throbbing. Whole body seems heavy and weak.

Jesus Christ what the fuck?

He´s confused a little because he doesn´t really know where he is in the first moment and when he tries to get up he feels this weight on him. Warm. Smelling nice.

Eliott.

Sleeping on him, head right under his chin, arms embracing Lucas´ torso.

What?

When this happened?

Lucas tries to get up but he can´t. He tries to flip over to put Eliott on the couch and get himself free, not working either. He sighs and takes his phone from the coffee table in one slow move. He´s tired and weak, the phone seems like it weighs a ton.

He checks the clock. Almost 4am, great. No buses for him in next three hours or so.

He tries to gently push Eliott away again but the hold on him just tightens and Eliott sighs, then he groans.

"Wha-Lucas?" he asks quietly, voice hoarse with sleep.

"Yes, I´m here. Eliott, I should go home, it´s so late," says Lucas despite the fact that he and Eliott had sleepovers at each other´s flats thousand times already. But Lucas doesn´t feel well, he might have a flu.

He tries to get up again.

"Nooo," says Eliott and pushes him back to couch. "It´s late, let´s go back to sleep." Lucas feels him nuzzling to his neck again.

"Eliott-"

"No. Sleep."

"Eliott seriously I´m-"

"Shhh."

"I really should go because I´m-"

"Shh, sleep, baby wants to sleep."

"Baby? What baby?" asks Lucas, because what the hell is going on here.

"Me." whispers Eliott.

And Lucas is so done.  
He should be going because he´s apparantely sick and he doesn´t want for Eliott to be sick too because of him - that´s what he was trying to tell Eliott. And also this strong feeling around his heart which beats rapidly in his chest is not what either of them needs. It´s really not. And Eliott must be too tired to register the loud noise what Lucas´ heart makes, too tired to notice how his breath catches. Too tired to realized what they are doing right now. Too tired, or, he knows, but he doesn´t saying anything, and Lucas is thankful for that.

So yeah, Lucas, laying on the couch with this pure boy sleeping on him, thinking he really should be going, but, eventually not going anywhere. And nobody can blame him for the fact that he just forget all of the reasons why to leave, embraces Eliott around his shoulders and fell asleep again.

...

Lucas wakes up again when he feels soft touch on his forehead. He groans and opens his eyes just to see the most beautiful eyes colored like stardust looking at him, full of concern. The daylight falling from the window into the room.

"Lucas, you have a fever," says Eliott softly, kneeling next to Lucas laying on the couch, his hand still on his forehead moves to Lucas´ cheek, thumb caresses the warm skin there.

"I don´t feel good," whispered Lucas. "Why is so cold here?" he shivers.

"Cold?" Eliott raises eyebrows with confusion. "Lucas, you´re literally in fire. How can you be cold?"

"Eliott, I´m freezing," Lucas´ body is shaking and he turns to his side with way more effort than usually and groans again.

"What is it?" asks Eliott. Lucas´ head is in pain, he doesn´t realizing Eliott´s hand on his cheek move to his hair. Eliott brushes his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

"I feel so weak, everything hurts," says Lucas and coughs. "I have a flu. I need to go home, otherwise you will be sick too," he tries to get up, unsuccessfully.

"You´re not going anywhere, Lucas. Here," says Eliott, "put this on." he handing him his black hoodie and after watching him for a few moments, he just takes it back and put that on Lucas himself.

Lucas sighs and closes his eyes, the warm fabric feels so good and smells so good and he´s happy it´s so much bigger on him, because he can hide his cold hands in the long sleeves and feel a little better.

Eliott leaves the room and comes back with his duvet and pillow. He lifts Lucas up to sitting position by his arm around Lucas´ neck, put there the pillow and then gently lays Lucas down, covers him with thick duvet from the feet to his chin.

"Better?" he asks.

"Mhm," Lucas hums, "thank you."

"Of course," says Eliott, "I would do anyt...uh...I´ll make you a tea. And..maybe... soup?"

"No, please," says Lucas in rush and opens his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Please, just-"

"What?"

"Don´t cook."

Eliott laughs and shakes his head. "You´re almost dying and still making fun of me. Okay." he leaves and Lucas stays alone in the living room. In Eliott´s hoodie he feels so good, safe and warm. When Lucas thinks about it now, it´s not that hoodie.  
It´s Eliott.  
He feels good, safe and warm with Eliott.

Oh. Fuck.

"Here you go," says Eliott as he carried the mug of hot tea from the kitchen, put it on coffee table.

"Thank you, Eliott," says Lucas and smiles at him.

"Of course," says Eliott, kneels next to him and put his palm on Lucas´ forehead again. "I don´t like this... Don´t you want me to take you to the doctor?"

"You don´t have to do this, you know," says Lucas and swallows. "You don´t have to take care of me like this, I don´t want to be a burden for you."

Eliott´s searching in his face for a little too long, then he shakes his head and smiles. "Lucas," he says softly, "I would do anything for you."

And really, Lucas heart makes a flip and then stops. He´s looking at Eliott, trying to process what he just said. Why he said that. What is that mean. Because Lucas knows now, what that means to him when he said that yesterday to Eliott. But he knows shit about what´s going on in Eliott´s brain. He´s just pure soul like this.

"Anything?" Lucas whispers.

"Anything."

Sparkly eyes. Sparkly stardust eyes. Beautiful. And Lucas just can´t take that anymore, not now. Not now when he feels this annoying painful throbbing in his head. Not now when his eyes are full of tears - because of the fever, of course.

So he just smiles, closes his eyes and nuzzles deeper into the pillow.

...

Hours later he wakes up again, sweaty and hot, thick duvet too heavy on him and pillow under his cheek wet, just like his t-shirt and Eliott´s hoodie.

He´s laying with his feet in Eliott´s lap. Eliott just, sitting there, on the other end of the couch, Lucas´ legs across his thighs under the duvet, drawing something to his sketch book. Looking like a painting himself.

Lucas sighs, closes his eyes for a moment and the wave of heat runs through his body. He feels his own sweat on his forehead, sweaty hair, wet neck and his back too. He needs to cool himself down.

So he lifts his legs and shoves the duvet off of him with them.

"Lucas? Everything´s alright?" Eliott asks and put his hand on Lucas´ shin, now laying across his lap uncovered.

"It´s so damn hot," Lucas sighs and starts to taking off the hoodie. He doesn´t want to. He really doesn´t. But it´s so hot here. He can´t breathe. "I can´t breathe." he says as he finally manages to undress himself. Literally. Because he took of the hoodie together with his white t-shirt and drops it on the floor.

Now he´s laying on the couch half-naked, bringing his hands to his face, covering it, swiping his wet forehead. He sighs and let his eyes closed for a little longer.

Lucas doesn´t notice Eliott´s eyes, running across his bare chest, the hem of his sweatpants which are too low on his hips. He doesn´t notice the heavy swallow Eliott does when he´s looking at Lucas´ adam´s apple, his biceps, his abs. Lucas doesn´t notice as Eliott´s breath hitches, his eyes lights up with strange glint. He doesn´t notice Eliott´s clenched fists, his deep inhale and exhale as he was trying to stop himself from reaching out and runs his fingers through Lucas´ wet sweaty hair.

Lucas doesn´t notice.

"L-Lucas, do you need something?" Eliott asks and coughs to clean his throat.

"No. Fuck I´m so sweaty. I´m so sorry, my sweat is in your hoodie now," he says and looks at Eliott with guilty eyes.

"It´s okay, really. Not that I don´t have a washing mashine," Eliott jokes and Lucas smiles at him. "But it´s good, it means the illness is leaving your body."

"I guess..." says Lucas and put his hand on his forehead. "I don´t know, I don´t recognize if I still have a fever." he lifts himself up, hook his heels by Eliott´s legs and brings himself closer to him. "Here, check it out." says Lucas, takes Eliott´s hand to his both and put it on his forehead. "So?"

Eliott stares at him with parted lips, speechless, because Lucas apparantely doesn´t notice he almost half-sitting on his lap, right? He probably doesn´t notice he´s almost sitting on his lap, half-naked, right?

"Uh.." Eliott tries to find out what to say.

In that moment Lucas realizes what he´s doing and how this looks. His breath catches in his throat and he´s staring at Eliott´s eyes which staring right back. And they are so close. So so close.

And with that look in Eliott´s eyes Lucas let himself think: what if...? And he leans a inch closer.

"I´ll bring you clean t-shirt, okay?" says Eliott fastly, gently shoves Lucas´ legs from his lap and stands up.

"No, Eliott-"

"Yes, you still need to be warm, you´re still sick. Maybe the fever went away but otherwise..." Eliott rambling all the way to his bedroom and Lucas sinks in the couch, sighing.

Okay so no what if. Nothing is there. He has to wake up and be normal again.

Yeah, he can do that. Easy. Chill. Best friends. They are best friends. Periodt.

"Here," says Eliott handing Lucas black t-shirt.

"Thanks," Lucas put the shirt on.

"Are you hungry?" Eliott asks.

"I am a little hungry... are you?"

"Yeah, I´ll check what´s here to make a proper meal from it." Eliott walks to the kitchen.

"I can cook for us," says Lucas and stands up. The t-shirt is a little too long and large, hanging from one of his shoulder and Lucas reaches to fix it.

"No, Lucas, you won´t cook, you should rest. Go back there," says Eliott, points to the couch.

"No, I can cook Eliott, I feel better and I won´t eat anything you would do, deal with it. I would do anything for you, you know that, but I´m not gonna eat your food," says Lucas and wants to pass around Eliott, who´s standing in the kitchen door. But he catches him for his arm.

"No. Stop it. You have strict prohibition to cook in this kitchen from this very moment," says Eliott and pulls by Lucas arm to bring him back to living room.

"I-.. you-... what now?" asks Lucas in disbelief.

"You heard me," says Eliott and folds his arms on his chest. "It´s forbidden for you now."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas raises his eyebrows. "Okay, but it´s forbidden for you as well, then." He lost the tracks. What are they even talking about? Lucas´ head starts spinning. He shakes it off.

"No fucking way, this is my kitchen, I can cook in there and you can´t stop me. Go and sit on a couch. Now."

"No I won´t do that. Let me make some food, please!" he says and tries ignore the fact that Eliott in front of him is kind of blurry. Lucas blinks a couple times.

"Lucas, you´re so fucking stubborn. You´re not well and still want to do stuff like this just go back there, end of discussion!" the blurry Eliott in front of him almost screams those words and Lucas shuts his eyes tightly before opening them again, seeing him a little better.  
Fuck, is he have a fever again?

"Eliott, ple-"

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Eliott´s voice full of worries. His eyes probably too, but Lucas can´t concentrate now.

"Yes, yes, I just need to.." Lucas bring his hand to his again hot forehead. "I just need to sit down for a bit." he turns of and walks to the couch, the room is spinning. "Why is the room spinning?" he says out loud, not realizing it.

"Lucas you really need to see a doctor," says Eliott and touches his forehead and cheek again. "You´re so hot, it´s not normal," he says and his cheeks redden right after because he realizes what that could also mean and he coughs and add: "I mean, you have a fever again."

Lucas groans. "Shit," he wines. "I´m hungry. Can we please order pizza or something?"

"That´s a good idea," says Eliott and sits next to him to order it online on his phone.

They´re sitting there, Eliott picking their favourite pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and extra everthing because they are kind of extra, both of them. Lucas lays his head on Eliott´s shoulder and sighs.

"Thank you, Eliott," he says softly after few moment of just sitting and waiting, quiet music playing in the background.

"Fow what?" asks Eliott in the same soft voice.

"For all of this," says Lucas and wants to cry. "For everything."

Eliott is quiet long time and Lucas thinks he should be quiet as well and not saying anything, but then Eliott says: "You don´t have to thank me, Lucas. You know I would do anything for you."

And, seriously, it´s not the first time Eliott told him that (first time it was in the morning), but Eliott is surely the first person who told him something like that and Lucas feels this growing feeling in his chest and when he lifts his head to look at Eliott, he´s already looking back. And their faces are closer than they were before and Lucas is looking at him and Eliott is looking back and when Lucas whispers: "I would do anything for you, too." Eliott smiles like a pure sun.

"Anything?" he whispers and his breath caresses Lucas´ face.

"Anything," Lucas says and just, he can´t handle it anymore, he forgets about the fact that they are bestest friends and nothing else. He forgets that he might ruin their friendship (which means everything to him) by that. He thinks only about Eliott´s stardust eyes, his smile brighter than the sun, the feeling of the touch of his hand on Lucas´ face. He thinks about that he wants to feel it again.

And as he is about to lean closer and cut the distance between their lips, Eliott does just that second earlier.

Lucas feels Eliott´s lips on his, softer than he thought it would be. And then he feels Eliott´s hand on his face and it´s cold on his burning skin and that feeling is too much, he sighs in that kiss.

Yes, they´re kissing.

Lucas can´t believe that.

It´s really happening. And Eliott wants to kiss him too. It´s clear now, because Eliott´s other hand is on his hip and then around his torso and tugging him closer that Lucas is almost on his lap again. Lucas brings one hand to Eliott´s hair and the other embraces him around his neck.

Eliott´s kissing him and his lips parts and so is Lucas´ and then Eliott trails his lips down, on Lucas cheek and his neck and then back to his mouth.

"Lucas," Eliott whispers against his lips and swallows Lucas´ moans.

"Wait wait wait, Eliott," says Lucas into his mouth and pulls back, hands on both sides of Eliott´s neck.

"What," says Eliott, looking unreal with his fluttered cheeks, red lips and dreamy eyes. And then he loosens his grip around Lucas torso. "Shit, did I do something what I souldn´t? Oh fuck, Lucas, I´m-"

"No no no! No," Lucas shakes his head and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. "Just, we probably shouldn´t do that." says Lucas and looks down.

"And why is that?" asks Eliott.

"I don´t want you to be sick because of me," says Lucas, looking guilty.

"I don´t fucking care," murmurs Eliott, pulls him in by his neck and kisses him again and again, and then he pushes him into the couch.

"Eliott," Lucas sighs as Eliott kissing the place right under his ear.

"Lucas, you-" Eliott moves to his jawline, "you don´t even know how long I wanted this to happen."

And

What?

Lucas suddenly remember that feeling he had when he met Eliott. The strong sun vibes Eliott had back then already. How Lucas fell in love with the sound of his name firstly and then with his smile too. He can´t believe it only hit him yesterday evening. This feeling he might be feel something more for Eliott than as his best friend should be. And now Eliott telling him he feels like this for a long time?

Eliott is the bestest thing in Lucas´ life.

"I wanted to kiss you since the very first moment I met you in the park and you almost fought those boys," says Eliott, kissing his chin.

"What?" Lucas asks. "What?"

"You literally said my smile is beautiful, Lucas, and you didn´t even know me," says Eliott, his eyes shining like thousands of stars.

"But it is," says Lucas, suddenly shy, "it is beautiful."

"But you didn´t know, because you saw me for the first time and I wasn´t smiling, you just said that to make me smile," Eliott shakes his head. "I could have crooked teeth or something." Eliott laughs.

"But you haven´t, you´re really beautiful," says Lucas and blushes.

"No, you are," says Eliott and his smile lights up the room. What, room, no, the whole world! Eliott is looking at him like Lucas was the sun and not Eliott himself. How ironic thought is that. He caresses Lucas´ cheeks and his fingers runs through Lucas sweaty hair and he looks in absolut bliss.

"No, I´m not, stop," says Lucas and pull him in another kiss.

Lucas can´t believe it. He embraces Eliott tightly around his neck and peppers kisses all over his face, until he hears and feels Eliott´s laugh.

"Lucas," Eliott says and Lucas never loved his name more than in this moment. "You´re so.." Eliott kisses his cheek "fucking" kiss on his nose "precious" kiss in the corner of his lips.

Lucas looks at him, looks at this beautiful pure boy and thinks, I can´t believe this is really happening. I can´t believe I live like this.

"You´re unbelievable," Lucas whispers and smiles so wide and cute that Eliott´s heart stops for a second, but Lucas surely doesn´t know that.

The doorbell rings.

"Pizza is here," says Lucas, pulling back from Eliott but he´s chasing his lips and kissing him again.

"I don´t care," he says.

"Eliott, it´s person standing over there," says Lucas as the doorbell rings again.

"I´m not hungry," says Eliott, his lips not leaving Lucas´ skin for a second.

"Eliott, Eliott please," says Lucas, pushing him away gently.

"No, Lucas, you don´t understand," Eliott sighs to Lucas´ collarbone. "I won´t ever let you go now, when I finally have you."

And yes, maybe Lucas could say: okay fuck it, and let himself be kissed by Eliott forever, but when the doorbell rings again and the loud sound echoes the flat, he feels a little sorry for the delivery boy or girl or whoever it is behind the door.

"Did you really mean it?" asks Lucas instead.

"What?" says Eliott and Lucas feels his hand under his - Eliott´s - shirt, running up to his side and the touch on his bare skin is so, so damn...fuck.

"That you would do anything for me," Lucas says in shaky voice, breathing heavily.

"Yes, yes, anything," says Eliott, kissing his shoulder. Lucas smiles.

"So, can you please, go for that pizza?"

Eliott stops, sighs to his skin and Lucas shivers. In a good way. In a fucking good good way.

"You little bastard..." says Eliott and before he gets up he press a kiss to his lips. Lucas only laughs, because his heart might combust any second with the amount of love he has for this boy. "Stop looking so adorable or I´m not going anywhere. And no pizza for you!" Eliott raises his eyebrows and pointed at Lucas with his index in warning. Lucas makes a puppy eyes and raises his hands in defense.

"I said stop it," says Eliott and groans on his way to the door.

Lucas smiles and sits up on the couch. He fix his shirt which was off his shoulder and also up on his chest as Eliott´s hand was under it.

Eliott´s hand under his t-shirt. On his bare skin. Really. This can´t be happening. This can´t be true.

But then Eliott is coming to him from the hallway with box of pizza and beautiful smile on his face and Lucas maybe starts to believe that.

...

They´re sitting on the couch, Lucas legs across Eliott´s lap again and they are close and Eliott caresses Lucas´ shins, draws nonsenses on his tighs, their eating pizza and they are happy. Lucas has a fever, yes. He has. Eliott brought him scarf, wet with cold water, to his forehead.

And when they´re laying in Eliott´s bed later, facing each other, Lucas with that folded wet scarf on his head and Eliott holding him, close and tightly, Lucas can feel that pleasant smell, the same smell as Eliott´s hoodie, the same smell as his duvet and pillow Eliott brought him to the couch earlier. He feels it, he breathes it in and suddenly he knows what is that.

He knows what is it smells like.

He smiles and Eliott kisses him and Lucas knows.

It smells like happines.  
It smells like love.  
It smells like Eliott.  
It smells like home.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: briallenko


End file.
